A Little Encouragement
by c.m.e.k.1.0.2.9
Summary: Happy very belated birthday Krissy! When an American exchange student comes to Hogwarts, the one boy who catches her eye is the one who ignores her. If she offers her heart, can she help him find his? DracoOC Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that credit belongs to the literary genius we all know and love, JK Rowling.**

**Happy wicked belated birthday Krissy, I'm so sorry this took so long...but alas, here it is : )**

**-------------------------------------------------------- **

**A Little Encouragement**

Kristen McCusker hustled into Potions. Late. On her first day. _Great_.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," she began as she approached Professor Snape, who had stopped his annual follow-directions-or-your-potion-will-come-out-like-dragon-dung lecture when Krissy interrupted. "It's my first day, and I was lost-"

"Ms. McCusker, the exchange student?" Professor Snape sneered as he looked at her through his curtains of greasy hair.

_Ew. It's called shampoo, _Krissy thought. She nodded. This guy, despite his obvious lack of hygiene, was making her nervous. Although today, everything was making her nervous.

"Usually, I punish my students who don't have the courtesy to show up on time to my class, but since you're new, I suppose I could make an exception-" he sneered again, as if this exception was painful to make. "Take the empty seat next to Mr. Malfoy and don't be late again, or you will receive a detention," he barked in an even harsher tone.

Krissy flushed beneath her freckles, and headed towards the only empty seat. What was his problem? It wasn't until she sat down that she got a good look at the teenage boy sitting next to her.

He was absolutely the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen, at home in America, or during her stay in England. His blonde hair shone in the flickering torch light, and although his grey eyes appeared cold, there was something attractive about them. Pale skin gave his face a delicate appearance like porcelain, and his nose, although rather pointy, was perfect for his face.

Suddenly, those grey eyes met hers with a look of contempt, and she turned away sharply. Crap, he caught her staring. She resisted looking at him, with difficulty, and attempted to pay attention to Snape at the front of the room, still in the midst of his lecture. Clearly, she had not been paying enough attention, for when the boy turned and spoke to her, she was taken aback. He was talking to her!

"Um, hello? Are you even listening?"

_To you? Of course…_"Sorry?" Krissy said, again flushing.

The boy smirked. Why do guys look so adorable when they smirk like that?

"Late and not paying attention? My, my, not off to a very good start, are we…We're supposed to be making a sleeping draught, but since you can't manage to do anything right today, I suppose I'll just do it…" the boy said this all in a voice that clearly matched the chill in his eyes, but still…he was just so_ good looking. _

"No, no I can help, really," she said in a rush. She could do something right today. She would do anything, for him.

She stood up quickly and rushed to the ingredients cupboard. She made this potion last year at her old school in the U.S; she was good at it. She went back to their table where the boy was looking bored. She began asking him to add certain ingredients, or to stir a certain way. He looked slightly taken aback at her requests, as if no one had ever asked him to lift a finger, but he did what she asked. When Snape came around to check on their progress, he struggled for something bad to say, but couldn't find anything. Finally, he just moved onto the next group.

Krissy smiled in triumph when class was over. She was going to say something to the boy, a "Good job" or "See you tomorrow" as they were leaving, but an ugly Slytherin girl approached their table before she had a chance.

"Come on, Draco," she whined. "Let's not be late-" she glared at Krissy-"for Transfiguration."

What a moron. Like this girl had never been late before. Krissy didn't linger too long on that thought because now she knew his name. Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Without a word, Draco stood up and sauntered out of the dungeons, the girl following behind him like a puppy dog.

------------------

Over the next couple of weeks, Krissy settled in at Hogwarts nicely. She began making friends, especially with the other fifth year Ravenclaw girls in her dorm, which wasn't hard with her friendly and outgoing disposition. Draco never treated her any better than he had on that first day, but she liked him nonetheless. She could tell it was just all an act, a cold façade. She knew, somewhere inside that gorgeous body, he had a heart.

-------------------

One blustery winter day, Krissy was heading into Hogsmeade alone. Most of her friends had homework, or the nasty cold that was going around. That was okay with her, she didn't mind being alone. She could start her Christmas shopping, anyway.

The day was frigid; she had her Ravenclaw scarf wrapped tightly around her neck as she ambled down the village lane.

As she was exiting Honeydukes with some treats for her sick friends, she spotted him. He too was alone, walking with that beautiful head bent against the cold.

_Okay, you can do this…_she told herself.

"Hey Draco, wait up!" she said, trying to sound more confident then she felt.

As he looked up to see who it was, he blushed slightly. Maybe it was just the cold?

"What are you doing here, by yourself?" Krissy asked, falling into step next to him.

"Crabbe and Goyle are in the hospital wing with that cold going around," he said, scowling. Clearly he didn't like being without his two cronies. This gave her an idea.

"Well, I'm alone too- my friends are busy with homework, and some of them are sick too. Do you want to go grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks? It's so cold out…"

She just asked him out. She was shocked at her own daring.

Draco looked down at her with an odd expression, as if he were having an internal debate. He shrugged. "Sure."

"Great!"

She wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but as they were walking along, their hands touched. Without realizing what she was doing, she reached for his hand. He gave her hand a squeeze, and that's when she knew that he meant it. She had found his heart. All he needed was a little encouragement. She tried to hide her grin as they walked, hand in hand.

--------------------

Krissy brushed a tear away as she remembered that first date. It was their five year anniversary now, and she had been reading the anniversary card he left for her before he left for work. Suddenly, little Scorpius ran into her bedroom

"Mommy, Mommy, wake up, I'm hungry!" said her toddler son.

"Alright honey, I'm coming," she said, smiling.

Scorpius was four, and so far, looked just like his daddy. Perfect in every way, except for his name- she would never let Draco name another one of their children again without input from her.

Krissy got up, and looked around. Today, she would do some shopping, and maybe work on her book she was writing. She would play with her son, and wait for her husband to come home, while catching up with her friends.

Today, life was sweet.


End file.
